


Thicker Than Blood

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Addiction, Drug Abuse, Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: The Cohens aren’t good parents. But not in the way all of Mark’s friends think.





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



    The nice lady guides him through the hospital, holding his hand. He is sucking on a lollipop she gave him. It’s rainbow-his favorite color! “Here we go,” she says in extremely gentle voice. She pulls aside the pale curtain. “Here, Mark.” 

Mark stares at the woman sitting on the bed, her hands placed ever so carefully on the sheets. As if she’s made of glass. Her blond hair is curly, thin, twisted, and in constant danger of falling out. Her face is gaunt. She’s thin. She wears a loose pink t-shirt. 

Mark keeps sucking on his lollipop, not breaking his wide-eyed stare. The woman slowly turns to him. “Mark?” She says, her voice cracking not in the typical way, but as in a desert breaking apart. 

Mark lets go of the nice lady’s hand. Nurse! Yes, she’s a nurse. Mark walks toward the blond woman and pulls the lollipop out of his mouth. “Hi,” he says. He breaks into a grin. “I’m five!” 

The lady reaches down and scoops him up. She’s smiling. “Oh, Mark!” She says. Everyone down the hall can hear her. Mark can hear the happiness in her voice. “I missed you so much.” She squeezes him tightly. 

Mark frowns. “I dunno you,” he says. He turns around to the nurse for guidance, who takes him with a pitiful smile. 

“Mark, this is your mother,” the nurse explains gently. “She hasn’t seen you since you were three.” 

“Oh,” Mark says. He squirms. “Can she hold me again? She’s soft.” 

“Of course.” 

Mark’s mom hugs him tightly. “I missed you so much. I missed you so much,” she mutters over and over again. “Mark, my son!” She pulls back to look at him and kisses his forehead. 

Mark grins. “Mama?” He says. His mother gasps. 

“Oh, my son…” 

“Why did you stop seeing me when I was three?” 

Mark’s mom frowns and takes in a deep breath. “It’s hard...to explain, Mark,” she says, casting a glance down towards the floor. “I started liking poison. A type of poison named heroin.” 

“Heroin?” Mark asks. It’s a funny word. 

“We’re done here,” the nurse says quietly. Mark wiggles out of his mother’s arms and goes back to sucking his lollipop. The nurse takes his hand and closes the curtain again as they walk down the hospital hallway. 

“Where are we going?” Mark asks. 

“To see your father,” the nurse replies. “He’s also in rehab. I mean, he’s a floor above.” 

Mark frowns. He’s confused. 

But that doesn’t matter! He can’t wait to see his daddy again. 

He keeps sucking on his lollipop. 


End file.
